Fade to Bleach
by Zangetsu13
Summary: Music, Fight, Sosuke, Grimmjow, Arrancars and more on this FanFic of Bleach. Leave reviews
1. Fade to Black

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any Metallica song.

Fade to Bleach.

Ichigo ran through everybody on the street. He knew he was late for the show.

'' Damn! 13 minutes late!''- He said.

Then he cross the street and there he was on the ''Metal Cafe'' where the show was.

''Finally.''- Said an exhausted Ichigo

When he entered the café the guitarist of the band (Renji) said:

''About damn time! What took you so long?!''

''Some Hollow''- Answered Ichigo

''I noticed that. You have blood on your shoulder.''- Said Renji as Ichigo looked to his shoulder.

Then he cleaned up the blood. Here is the band: Ichigo; singer, Renji; guitarist, Toshiro; batterist, and Byakuya; bassist.

Ichigo stood up in front of the mic and said:

''Well how are u doing tonight?''- Asked Ichigo as everybody yelled.- ''Looks like you are doing fine. Ok, tonight we are doing a Metallica tribute. So…. we are doing a Fade to Black cover''

Said Ichigo and everybody went nuts. Some were banging their heads while others just…. yelled.. So the intro of the song started.

''Life it seems, will fade away  
Drifting further every day  
Getting lost within myself  
Nothing matters no one else  
I have lost the will to live  
Simply nothing more to give  
There is nothing more for me  
Need the end to set me free

Things are not what they used to be  
Missing one inside of me  
Deathly lost, this cant be real  
Cannot stand this hell I feel  
Emptiness is filling me  
To the point of agony  
Growing darkness taking dawn  
I was me, but now hes gone

No one but me can save myself, but its too late  
Now I cant think, think why I should even try

Yesterday seems as though it never existed  
Death greets me warm, now I will just say good-bye''

Everybody was crazy. But suddenly a big spiritual pressure was felt. The café windows exploded. Suddenly there was a figure…. It was Grimmjow with Aizen!

Ichigo and the others were stunned. Aizen was here! So Ichigo and others went into Soul Reaper mode and the battle started.

A/N: So I hope you had liked this fic and guess what…… this _will _have an update. So make sure to check _everyday _my profile to know. See ya and ROCK ON!


	2. Fade to Black, Sosuke Aizen!

Fade to Bleach

**Chapter 2: ''Fade to Black, Sosuke Aizen!**

**A/N: So the wait is over. This was supposed to be published next Friday but I decided that I will upload it TODAY! So I the reviews are appreciated.**

The battle started. Sosuke was talking with Grimmjow and he told him:

''Let`s go there.''- Said Sosuke as he pointed to a tall tower.

''Ok!''

They jumped and Ichigo and the others thought they were gone. But they looked to where Aizen was pointing and they saw the 2 Arrancars in the top of the power. When they saw them, they jumped towards the tower too.

''Ichigo you take care of Aizen, we will take care of Grimmjow.''- Said Toshiro.

''Ok. Toshiro….he`s strong.''- Said Ichigo

''That`s Captain Hitsugaya to you.''

Then suddenly Renji, Byakuya and Toshiro disappeared and they appeared in the tower. Then the sound of metal clashing could be heard. When Ichigo heard it he looked at the tower the exact moment that Grimmjow and the others were disappearing.

''You are mine, Aizen!''- Said Ichigo as he caught up speed and advanced toward Aizen.

Suddenly Aizen raised his and stopped Zangetsu with only his forehand.

''Is that all?''- He asked

Then Aizen got his own Zanpakuto and slashed Ichigo belly. Ichigo yelled in pain.

Orihime was on the street. A hot day. Suddenly she looked up to the tower where Ichigo and Aizen were fighting. She saw them. She was freeze. She couldn`t believe it. Aizen in the living world.

Ichigo was losing too much blood. Aizen let go Ichigo`s Zanpakuto , and suddenly he was falling from the top of the tower.

''I won`t let you guys beat me again!''- Yelled Ichigo with the little strength he had.

''Oh well. Looks like you won`t give up easily.''- Said Aizen

Suddenly the spiritual pressure of Ichigo raised up. He had activated his Bankai!

''Roar, Pantera!''- Said Grimmjow

''It can`t be. He will be in his released mode.``- Said a worried Toshiro

''Then we have no option. Scatter, Senbonzakura miochi.''- Said Byakuya

''Hahahaha. You are losing the battle and just in your last moments you activate Bankai?!! Incredi-''- Said Aizen but got interrupted when Ichigo slashed his shoulder.

''Looks like you`re missing something. Aren`t you…. Aizen???''- Said a hollowfied Ichigo with Aizen`s arm in his hand.

''Well what do you see? I`m having a lot of fun here Kurosaki Ichigo.''

''Well I`m sorry but the fun is over!''- Said Ichigo as he slashed Aizen`s head. Blood came out. A lot of it. Aizen head fell to the floor. Then his body did too.

''It`s over, Aizen.''- Said Ichigo cleaning Aizen`s blood from his face.

**A/N: To be continued…. LOL! Ok so we will have 2 more chapters. Stay tuned to Zangetsu13 profile. And reviews appreciated and ROCK ON!**


	3. Number 4

**Chapter 3: ''Number 4''**

Renji, Byakuya and Toshiro were still fighting Grimmjow. He formed a Cero on his hand.

''Cero!'- Said Toshiro

''Watch out!''- Yelled Renji

Suddenly a guy with a black robe appears. It was Ichigo! He stopped the Cero from forming.

''Leave this guy to me.''- He said

''You again! Didn`t I killed you already?!''- Yelled Grimmjow

''No. You just made me want to kill you even more.''

''We`ll leave him to you. If u need help we`ll come.''- Said Toshiro

''I won`t… need help.''- Said Ichigo

''Hahahaha! Yes you will NEED HELP!''- Said Grimmjow

Suddenly Ichigo disappeared he was behind Grimmjow. The others went away. Ichigo putted his hand on his face. Suddenly Ichigo was hollowfied.

''That stupid mask a-''- Grimmjow got interrupted by the slash of Ichigo`s sword. Grimmjow grinned in pain.

''I`m sorry but I can`t talk.''

''Hehehehe. You think that should hurt?! Huh?!''

''No. But this will hurt.''- Said Ichigo as he slashed Grimmjow belly.

''This is getting boring.''- Said Grimmjow as he putted his hand on the cut on his belly-'' I think I`m going to call Pantera!''

Suddenly Grimmjow changed form. He had his full power.

''Don`t you have any new tricks?''- Said Ichigo

''Wait and you`ll see.''- Said Grimmjow

''Huh. Getsuga Ten-''- Tried to said Ichigo as he got interrupted by slash of Grimmjow`s zanpakuto which was in a new form. A WHIP!

''_Cough, _What the hell?''- Said Ichigo

''Say hello to the new Pantera! Hahahaha!''

In a building Renji, Toshiro and Byakuya were watching the fight.

''Do you think we should help him Captain?''- Asked Renji

''No. He can defeat him. I know it.''- Answered Toshiro

''N- new Pantera?''- Said Ichigo

''That`s right. While you were singing I was training to get my Pantera to a new level. Next time make sure you train, instead of singing.''

''I`ll do that.''- Said Ichigo as he disappeared and appeared behind Grimmjow but Grimmjow knew he was going to do that so he could counter it.

''Never do the same trick twice.''- Said Grimmjow

Suddenly Ichigo`s mask broke up. _Shit, _Ichigo thought

''Now do your thing and DIE!''- Said Grimmjow

To Be Continued:

**A/N: It`s finally here. Anyway leave reviews and Chapter 4 is coming.**


	4. Escape

Chapter 4: ''Escape''

**A/N: To know what happened before read all the Fade To Bleach chapters.**

The sky was getting dark. Ichigo was beaten to death. He had blood even in the eyes. Grimmjow was beaten up as well. He had a wound on his back. He was going to cut Ichigo in two.

''Now do your thing and die!''- Yelled Grimmjow

Suddenly, a guy stood in Grimmjow`s way. He had red hair, black eyes and a zanpakuto named Zabimaru.

''Renji.''- Said Ichigo with the energy he had left.

''Hahahaha.''- Laughed Grimmjow as he suddenly disappeared

Like it was by magic, Grimmjow appeared behind Renji.

''Goodbye, applehead.''

Then, Grimmjow slashed Renji`s back. Suddenly Grimmjow was trapped in a ice cage. He couldn`t talk, move or even breath.

''Hakuren.''- Said a Soul Reaper named Rukia, while Renji was falling.-''Renji!''

Rukia jumped behind Renji. Then little pieces of ice were flying everywhere. Grimmjow escaped! Ichigo saw it and got hollowfied.

''This ends here, Grimmjow! GETSUGA TENSHO!''- Said Ichigo as the wave of Getsuga Tensho came out of Ichigo`s zanpakuto

Grimmjow didn`t saw what Ichigo did and when he looked back all he could see was a red/black wave coming towards him. Then, when the smoke of the attack cleared, Grimmjow was on the floor and Zangetsu was on his chest.

''This is the final battle, Grimmjow! This ends here!''-

Suddenly, Aizen appeared! He kicked Ichigo and took Grimmjow by his shoulders.

''Let`s go, Grimmjow.''

''H-how? How can you be alive?!''- Asked a stunned Ichigo

''Does it matter?''- Asked Aizen as he opened up Garganta

''You are not-!''- Said Ichigo as he stood up and started running towards Aizen, but Aizen shot a Bala at him.

Ichigo got knocked out.

When he woke up he was at Urahara`s place.

''Did they escaped?''- Asked Ichigo to Rukia

''Yes.''

''I know what I`m gonna do now. I`m going to Hueco Mundo. I`m going to Las Noches.''

''If you`re going then I`m going with you.''- Said Renji that was on the room with Byakuya

''Me too.''- Byakuya said

''Me three.''- Said Rukia

Suddenly, Uryu and Chad appeared on the door.

''We are going too.''- Chad said.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Hope you liked this. Chapter 5 is coming. Leave reviews!**


	5. Hueco Mundo

Chapter 5: ''Hueco Mundo''

The sky was dark, everybody was sleeping, and it was 2 AM in the morning. Ichigo opened Urahara's store front door, Uryu and Chad with him. Ichigo puts a foot out of the store, and there he was. Kisuke Urahara, waiting for Ichigo Kurosaki, because he knew that Ichigo would try to escape to Hueco Mundo.

"Would you, at least, tell me that you're going to Hueco Mundo, no matter what I say next time?"

"If I had told you, you wouldn't let me go!"

"Maybe. But, you need my help to open the_ Garganta,_ anyways. Or have you learned to do it?"

"Shut the fuck up. Are you here to lecture me, or what?!"

"Of course not. But, remember… you're doing this at YOUR own risk."

"Whatever, let's go!"

Urahara started saying things on an unknown language. Everything got windy. Suddenly, in front of them, the _Garganta_ opened up. Ichigo was going to get in, but Urahara interrupted him. He said:

"You'll regret it, if you do this."

"I'll regret it if I don't." - Ichigo said, as he got in

After a couple of seconds, Urahara was completely alone. The night was cold. The feeling of death in the air. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Toshiro Hitsugaya appeared.

"You made a mistake." - He said

"What mistake?"

"You let him go… he's going to get killed, and you know it."

"He made that choice… not me. Besides, he's not as weak as he was an hour ago. He heals pretty fast, you know?"

"But not fast enough."

In the distance, an explosion was heard. The ground trembled.

"What the hell was that?" - Said the 10th squad captain

"It's fun time!"

Urahara said. Suddenly, he wasn't there anymore.

"Can't have any rest, can I?" - Said Toshiro as he disappeared as well

Now, both, Toshiro and Urahara are in top of a building facing a huge hollow. It had the size of a _Menos Grande_, but Toshiro and Urahara were sure he wasn't a Menos Grande, because he didn't look like one.

"Ready?" - Said Urahara as he unfolded his zanpakuto

"Ready." - Said Toshiro as he unfolded his zanpakuto, as well

The fight begun. Toshiro had the first move, slashing the hollow arms. He couldn't rip them off, but he could leave a pretty deep wound on one of them. It seemed like it was raining blood.

Ichigo and the others were in the _Garganta_ they couldn't see anything, so they guessed they weren't near the exit.

"So… what's up with you, man? You've excluded us out of all of your plans lately."

"It's nothing. I just don't wanna get you guys into danger. I've lost pretty much people already, you know?" - Said Ichigo as he began remembering everything that happened with his mother

While all of these mental images appear, _No Surprises _by _Radiohead _is heard.

Suddenly, a light at the end of the tunnel (road? _Garganta_? what?!) is seen.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Hell, yeah!"

Chad said nothing.

_Christian's Inferno _by _Green Day _is heard as I say…

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I don't own, neither, the songs or ANYTHING that has to do with Bleach. Hope you've enjoyed, sorry for my crappy grammar, and leave reviews! **_**Sayonara!**_


End file.
